Everything I need
by JaimeeHinton2011
Summary: John & Sherlock as teenagers. They meet at the age of 16. I'd say more but my summary's suck.. ***Not Finished*** Rated T for sex & rape
1. 1

Sherlock Holmes wasn't normal, everybody at school knew that. They spoke about him all the time, he was a freak.

Sherlock didn't really care for what people had to say about him, in fact it drove him to be more insane. Today was a bad day for Sherlock, he was never the one to resort to violence, but if he heard anyone say something today he would

Today was the anniversary of his fathers death.

The day his father died is the day Sherlock cut out emotions, he was 7. Anytime that anyone says anything about his father he gets angry.

No-one knew that though.

The day started early, 6am.

Sherlock woke up and let out a deep sigh, his eyes adjusting to the beam of light that Mycroft let in by opening the blinds.

He slowly got up and pulled on his uniform. He was 16, he had one more year of wearing it. He pulled on the dark trousers and polo shirt, slipping on a dark red jumper and pulling the collar of the polo shirt out.

He looked in the mirror at himself and moved his dark curls out his face, his grey eyes moving around his body before he walked into the living room, past Mycroft and out of the door.

He took the short walk to school, his grey eyes looking around the people.

He enjoyed deducting them, he liked to know that he could read someone.

They made fun of him for his website 'The science of deduction'. They said it was all fake. But it wasn't. If it was any other day Sherlock would shake that off, but today wasn't any other day.

He walked to first class, sitting down at the back of the class, his arms folded across his chest as he sulked into his chair.

"Uh, Freak."

A girls voice rang out, Sherlock frowned and sighed, looking up at Sally with evil eyes.

"That's my seat."

She fake smiled at him, crossing her arms over her chest, Anderson was standing behind her, laughing.

"And today it's mine."

He smiled.

She scoffed and pulled his hair, pulling him off the seat.

Sherlock, of course, fell to the floor to the unexpected pull of his dark curls. He sighed and stood up, brushing off his long coat, frowning at her.

"Just because you didn't make it home last night. You stink of Anderson. And judging by the state of your knees you taste like him too."

Sherlock scowled, he would have hit her, but apparently if you hit a girl you could go to jail.

His eyes followed Anderson as they passed before he went and sat in another row. He looked over to the door as a boy walked in, he had dirty blonde hair and sunken brown eyes, Sherlock looked around and realized the only free seat was next to him.

He sighed as the blonde boy sat down slowly.

"Sorry." The boy muttered.

Sherlock looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

He frowned, shaking his head.

"You obviously like sitting by yourself." The boy shrugged.

Sherlock said nothing to this, he just drew in his book, the boy next to him did the same.

"I'm John." The boy smiled lightly.

"Sherlock." Sherlock half heartedly smiled back.

John nodded and got on with his work.

It was John's first day and first lesson, the teacher hadn't noticed him so he just sat down, he was doing his work next to a dark haired boy named Sherlock.

The bell rang after an uneventful hour before he walked out of class, pulling his bag onto his back. He looked at the girl who had joined his side.

"Stay away from Sherlock Holmes."

She said.

"No hello then?"

John smiled, the girl just stared at him.

"He's a freak."

She locked her eyes on Johns.

"He likes dead people, they're his only friends. He helps the police with crimes because he gets off on it."

She told him before he flipped her dark, frizzy hair at John and walked away.

John was confused, but he shrugged it off and walked to his next class, witch had Sherlock in it.

He sat in front of the dark haired boy.

He wondered what that girl had meant; he sat back in his chair and pondered it before the teacher slammed his desk.

"John Watson, have you heard a word I've said?"

The teacher shouted.

John stuttered nervously before the teacher scoffed and walked away, John swallowed and looked around at the faces sniggering at him, he sighed and rested his forehead on the table, it was only his first day and people were already laughing at him.

He felt someone pat him on the shoulder, he turned around.

Sherlock was breaking every rule he had, but he needed to know about this boy. He knew Sally had said something to John about him.

Sherlock didn't say anything when John turned around, he just looked at him.

"Your dad is in the Army."

He stated, not giving John a chance to speak before he went on.

"You're 16 but you're 17 in a week or so, your mother is single and unhappy with your grades at school, you blamed that on bullying so she moved you here in hope that you would make friends, you have a sister but you and her don't get along, the reason for that is unknown, maybe just for the mere reason you two are brother and sister or maybe because she's confident with who she is and you aren't quite sure of who you are yet, and something happened to you. Something bad as a child. I'm not sure what but by the bags underneath your eyes it shows that you haven't gotten a good night sleep since you were small."

He stopped for breath, looking up at John who was looking at him with his mouth wide open, ignoring the call of Sally.  
>"Freak!"<p>

He watched Sherlock before he closed his mouth.

"That.. Was amazing."

He muttered, pushing his hair out of his face, even though it wasn't in his face he just needed something to distract himself.

"How on Earth could you know all that?"

He asked, sighing softly.

"I didn't know, I noticed."

Sherlock smiled, putting his head back down to his work.

He didn't know what it was but he wanted to impress John, he wanted him to like him. He wanted John to call Sherlock's deductions amazing again. Sherlock swallowed and shook his head, finishing off his Math work as the bell rang and he rushed out.

John rushed out after Sherlock and walked next to him, Sherlock knew he was there but said nothing as the smaller boy with a limp rushed after him.

"Why doesn't anyone like you?"

He asked, walking into Sherlock's back as he stopped suddenly.

"I'm too real for most people."

He narrowed his pale eyes on John.

John smiled at him, biting his thin bottom lip.

The rest of the day flew past, Sherlock was being cocky in classes that John wasn't in, and John was just sat being quiet, trying not to draw attention to himself, until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Would you like to come to my house after school?_

_-SH_

Sherlock wasn't any good at asking people around, he didn't like how they changed how they thought of him because of how rich his parents were, but he thought John would be a bit different.

…_How did you get my number?_

_-John_

Sherlock smirked down at his phone before he looked up to a teacher who was shouting at him, he must've completely blocked him out.

"-olmes, if you don't put that phone away you'll be in detention!"

The angry teacher shouted.

Sherlock just shrugged.

He didn't care. He knew more than these people when he was 8.

His eyes drifted back to his phone.

_My brother._

_ He might as well own the British Government. I can get any number I want, when I want._

_-SH_

John let out a quiet chuckle to the text, he was sitting in the back behind everyone, he kept glancing at the teacher to make sure she was busy.

_Like a stalker then?  
>And yes, I'll meet you by the gates?<em>

_-John_

John didn't normally put his name at the end of texts, but he felt like he had to because Sherlock did.

_Sounds great, _

_See you there._

_-SH_

Sherlock grinned as his text was sent, he pushed his phone in his pocket as he waited for the rest of the day to fly by.

To his surprise, it didn't.

The next two classes felt like two hours long each.

But the bell went at the end of the day.

Sherlock stood up and pulled his long, black coat over his slender body and then he wrapped his dark blue scarf around his neck, pulling his leather gloves on as he walked out of the classroom and towards the gates.

He smiled as he walked towards them.

John was there. Of course.

John, who was let out early, John who was an amazing student,

But John who was hiding something…

John sent a smile and a wave to Sherlock to ensured that they had seen each other. John walked to Sherlock and gave a smile.

"Where do you live?"

"You'll see."

John made a face before he shrugged and walked along beside Sherlock best he could, he raised an eyebrow as Sherlock lead him to a black car.

"You're not going to kidnap me are you?"

John chuckled. Sherlock just stared.

"It's a joke… A joke."

He muttered to himself as he got into the car.

Sherlock hated jokes, he didn't understand why people would waste their brain power on thinking of witty replies.

"No, I'm not kidnapping you."

Sherlock said as he climbed into the car after John.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if that's really bad. It will get better. <strong>

**First John/Sherlock fanfic! Please don't kill me because of mistakes.**

**I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Review? 3 **


	2. 2

They pulled up at a big house, around 10 minutes drive from school, John walked past this house when he walked to school, he never thought he'd be there, he didn't have friends like this.

Sherlock got out of the car first and John followed, looking up to the big house, he didn't have time to comment on it before an old looking woman ran out of the house and down the stairs, wrapping her arms around Sherlock.

"Sherlock!"

She exclaimed.

Sherlock didn't look amused. He hardly hugged her back.

"Mother."

He frowned at her as he walked past her into the house.

John felt incredibly awkward.

"I'm John. Nice to meet you Mrs. Holmes."

He smiled softly at her, she just nodded and walked back into the house.

John frowned softly and walked into the house and found Sherlock making his way up the stairs.

"Come on."

Sherlock said to John, looking annoyed.

John followed Sherlock to his bedroom, witch had looked untouched.

"I haven't slept here since I was 8."

Sherlock muttered.

"Why?" John asked, looking around the dark blue room, almost everything matching.

"That's when my father died. I come back once a year, to let him know I still care." Sherlock sighed.

John didn't know what to say, he had never had a father so he didn't know what the loss was like.  
>"I'm so sorry." John finally said.<p>

Sherlock sat on his bed, pulling his hand through his dark curls.

"He died two years today."

Sherlock carried on, as if he hadn't heard John.

John shifted awkwardly on his feet before he sat next to the dark haired boy, patting his back.  
>"It's okay." John said, wasn't sure why but it was out of his mouth now, like word vomit he just couldn't stop it.<p>

"Are you gay?"

Sherlock asked.

John was taken back, his eyes looked at Sherlock, up and down before he shrugged.

"I don't know. I've not kissed a boy or a girl."

"And you're 16?"

"Shut up."

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip at Sherlock's question. He really wasn't sure of what he was, he assumed he liked men but then he had a crush on a girl when he was 13, he was attracted to Sherlock, but maybe he was bisexual?

"I might be bisexual." John shrugged, trying to sound casual in it all.

"Greedy." Sherlock frowned.

John chuckled and pushed his hands in his pockets, looking around the bedroom.

"I'm pansexual." Sherlock informed him, John looked at him, puzzled. He had never heard that phrase. It was Gay, Bisexual or Straight to John.

"It means I can fall in love with anybody, a girl, a boy, a dog." Sherlock added the last one on for a joke, but John just made a face.

The boys spent most of the time there in Sherlock's bedroom, Sherlock read more about John like how John had brown hair before he turned into a sandy blonde, how John used to need glasses.

And John learnt nothing new about Sherlock.

But he was OK with that.

Soon, it was 9pm and John heard his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_Where are you? When are you coming home? Your tea's gone cold.  
>If you got kidnapped the least you could of done was tell me. Haha.<em>

_Text or call when you get this.  
>Love Mum xxx<em>

John smiled down to his phone, he loved his mothers sense of humour, he replied to her as soon as he read the text

_I'm over a friends, Sherlock his name is. He's very nice. _

_I will bring him to meet you one day. _

_And I was close to being kidnapped. Haha._

_I'll leave now, I'll be home in around 20 minutes_

_Xxxx  
><em>

Sherlock watched him and frowned.

"Do you have to go?"

He asked, John nodded and pulled his coat and bag from Sherlock's bed, pulling them on himself.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow though."

John smiled, walking out of the door.  
>"I'll give you a lift home, I live with my brother anyway."<p>

Sherlock frowned, pulling his long coat and scarf on as he walked past John.

John didn't question why Sherlock lived with his brother, he just walked after him and to the car that was waiting outside.

"Do you always have a car just on stand-by?" John asked, a light tone in his voice.  
>"A joke?" Sherlock asked.<br>"A joke." John answered as he climbed into the car and told the driver his address, it wasn't far.

They were outside John's house within 10 minutes.

"I'll text you."

Sherlock smiled.

John nodded and thanked him for the lift home before he got out, walking into his house and warming his dinner up, talking to his mum about his new friend, it wasn't long before he retired upstairs, turning his T.V on and watching television before he fell asleep.

Once Sherlock got home, he was faced by Mycroft.

"John Watson?" Mycroft asked, not taking his eyes up from his newspaper witch he never seemed to put down.

"Yes, a friend."

"A friend thanks to me." Mycroft stated, putting his paper down. "Where's my thank you?" He asked, smirking at Sherlock.

Sherlock breathed in and sighed heavily. "Thank you, Mycroft." He asked as if he was a robot before he walked to his room, laying in his bed and thinking about more ways to impress John. He wondered if he fancied John, then he wondered if John liked strong men. If John even liked men. Most people who said they were bisexual they were lying for attention.

Hopefully though, John wasn't.


	3. 3

The next day, Sherlock looked for John in the crowds of school, when they had English he kept his seat free for him, but he never showed up. Sherlock swallowed and pulled his phone from his pocket.

_Are you not in school?_

_-SH_

Sherlock sent the text and tapped the table, waiting for a reply. It only took John 3 minutes to reply but it felt like 10 hours to Sherlock.

_No. I woke up today with a bad head and stomach. Sorry._

_-John_

Sherlock sighed at the text and thought of ways he might be able to see John today, his eyes moved as his brain thought of different ideas.

_I could come and look after you? _

_I haven't got any important lessons today._

_-SH_

John looked down to the text then around his empty house, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Maybe he'll be able to get some information out of Sherlock.

_Sure, why not?_

_Do you know where I live?_

_-John_

Sherlock didn't bother replying to the text, as soon as the bell rang he was out of school, he walked where John lived, he had memorized the route there from last night. He walked up the path of the nicely kept garden to the normal 3 bedroom house, he knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for an answer.

John came to the door with a duvet around him, in his boxer shorts and shirt, he looked at Sherlock and frowned.  
>"If you had texted me back I would of got dressed."<p>

Sherlock chuckled and walked in past John, letting him close the door.  
>"It's fine."<p>

John shook his head and walked up the stairs, Sherlock was following, looking at the pictures of John and his sister that was on the wall, John was a cute baby.

They walked into the bedroom, John sat on the bed with his duvet still wrapped around his body, his T.V was on, and he had a film on. Sherlock sat next to John and smiled.

"Have you made your mind up on whether you're gay or straight yet?"

Sherlock asked, a smile coming over his lips.

John looked at him for a moment.  
>"Bisexual."<p>

He frowned, lying down on his bed, keeping his duvet tightly around him.

"Oh. Very well then."

Sherlock shrugged as he sat on the bed, pulling his vibrating phone out his pocket.

_No sex._

_-Mycroft_

Sherlock didn't answer he just laid on the bed so he could see the T.V better, he never felt so at ease around someone, John put some of the duvet over Sherlock as Sherlock kicked his shoes off at the end of the bed.

John was fully into the film, Sherlock already knew the ending to it so it wasn't that much of interest to him, he turned his body to face John, looking at him.

"What?" John asked, frowning at Sherlock.  
>Sherlock breathed in and shook his head.<br>"You're very pretty."

"Pretty?" John chuckled, pulling Sherlock into a hug as he laughed. "Oh, Sherlock. I'm not a woman. I don't like being called pretty."

"Sorry" Sherlock said, he wrapped his arms around John's waist. They stayed in that position for longer than both of them would care to admit. Sherlock had his head resting on John's head and John's head was tucked underneath Sherlock's chin. They both felt at ease, they liked the warmth coming from each other. John liked the comfort.  
>"What happened to you, John?"<p>

Sherlock asked into John's hair and John just took a deep breath, sighing into Sherlock's chest, shaking his head as he felt tears come to his eyes as he started to remember. He held them back best he could, but some leaked from his eyes and onto Sherlock's school uniform, John grasped the back of Sherlock's jumper and held him closer.

"I was 13.."


	4. 4

**The start chapter is done from the point of view of John when he is 13, (Like he's telling Sherlock, but you guys get more detail). So none of you are confused I know I would be if I was reading something like this and no one explained. :P Thank you for reviewing! 3**

_I had just come home from school, my hair was messy and so were my clothes. No one was in apart from my mum's crazy boyfriend. She was going to marry him soon. _

_I sigh and walk up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as I can. I don't like him, not at all. _

_I walk into my bedroom and close the door quietly, I drop my bag on the floor and breathe out, and he didn't notice me._

_I was wrong, he did. He just didn't want me to know. _

_I started getting changed; I pulled on a new pair of trousers and a shirt and walked out onto the landing, putting my uniform into the basket. And there he was. Just standing there as if he was expecting me.  
>"Johnny boy" He said to me, grinning down like a mad man.<br>"Looks like it's just you and me" He fake pouted then grabbed me, holding onto my arm, his eyes were crazy and scary, like they were looking into my soul. He pushed me onto the floor in my bedroom and pulled my trousers down, I screamed and I kicked but he was stronger than me. _

_He held me down with one arm and unbuckled his belt with the other._

"_Suck it." He said, pushing his member into my mouth. I didn't have the choice. _

_I screamed against him but he muffled me with himself, making me gag. _

_He pulled it out of my mouth and went in between my legs, holding my arms down as I screamed more, he forced himself inside of me, I kicked and I hit but it didn't stop him, I screamed so loud I hurt my own head. When he was done he just left me. I was bleeding and I couldn't walk properly for days._

"It took me 3 months to tell my mum, he ran away. No one knows where he is now."

John sighed, he had moved from Sherlock's chest to the end of the bed, he was crying now. He had his head in his hands by the end of the last sentence, sobbing to himself.

Sherlock had no idea what to do, if he was honest he wasn't even expecting John to share it with him. Sherlock sighed and moved closer to John, wrapping his long arms around him.

"What was his name?" Sherlock asked, resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Jim Moriarty." John sighed, turning his head into Sherlock's chest, holding him closer until they eventually ended up underneath the duvet again, both asleep in each others arms, John had tear tracks down his face and Sherlock had John pressed tightly against him.

"John?"

Someone shouted up the stairs some time later, Sherlock looked at the clock and sighed, he had spend the whole day sleeping with John.

John woke up slowly and yawned, curling closer into Sherlock.

"**John?**" The voice called again, sounding more annoyed this time. John groaned and pulled himself up and out of the bed, making his way downstairs to his mother.

Sherlock looked at his phone. He had 9 miss called and 21 messages. Most from Mycroft asking where he was, but there was one from Lestrade.

_Sherlock, where are you? You missed a funny chemistry lesson, the teacher was lost without you to tell him what to do! Haha!_

_Text back.  
>-GL<em>

Sherlock bit his lip and replied slowly, still waking up.

_I was at John's house all day, I had fallen asleep. Sorry for not replying. _

_Yes, he's not very good on his own is he? _

_-SH_

_Who's John?_

_-GL  
><em>

_The new kid._

_-SH_

Sherlock didn't send any others, he looked up as John walked into the room, his hair was ruffled and fluffy and eyes were hardly open. He extended his arms out as he stretched, groaning loudly as he did.  
>"My mum wants to meet you." He said in a yawn, turning to walk out the door, waiting for Sherlock to follow, and Sherlock did. They walked down the stairs together and his mum was in the kitchen, cleaning up one of the counters.<br>"Hello, you must be Sherlock, John's boyfriend."

"Mum, I'm not-" John couldn't finish what he was saying before Sherlock butted in.  
>"Yes, Yes I am." Sherlock smiled, holding his hand out to John's mum.<p>

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Jane Watson."

Then there was another voice.  
>"Looks like there's another in the family."<p>

Sherlock turned his head to see a smirking woman, he assumed it to be John's sister.

John sighed and pushed his hair back.

"Don't start, Harry."

He sighed at her and Harry walked in, pushing him against the wall.  
>"Did you know he got rid of my father because of a lie?"<p>

Sherlock understood now. Jim must've been Harry's father before Jane got with John's father. They broke up then got back together, she thinks John was lying about the rape and blames him for her father leaving again.

Sherlock just shrugged.  
>"I wouldn't know."<p>

John pulled Sherlock back upstairs and sat on the bed.  
>"You said I'm your boyfriend."<br>"Yes, that was my way of asking you to be. Did it work?"

"Yes." John smiled and stood by Sherlock, shifting nervously on his feet before he kissed Sherlock gently on the lips. Sherlock smiled into John's lips and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist, lifting him up and laying him on the bed and laying gently on top of him. John smiled and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck, letting his hand run through his dark curls. Sherlock kissed John deeper, letting his tongue explore John's mouth, John done the same to Sherlock, pulling him closer before they heard someone coming up the stairs, Sherlock quickly rolled off John and John just giggled to himself, running his fingers through his hair, resting his head on Sherlock's chest.  
>"Why do you not live with your parents?" John asked.<br>"It brings more joy to me when people that don't like me throw eggs at my brothers house other than where my father used to sleep." Sherlock answered.

John brought himself closer to Sherlock, Sherlock had his arm around John's shoulders.

They felt complete. For the first time in John's life he wasn't zoned out, thinking about that night when he was 13 and it was the first time Sherlock had not thought about himself as a failure to his father.

Sherlock went home at around 12am; he left a note for John saying that he didn't want to wake him.

John woke up around 6am when he always does and saw the note, he smiled and

texted Sherlock.

_You're so sweet. _

_-John. X_

Sherlock smiled at the text and got dressed slowly, going into the living room and sitting across from Mycroft, replying to John.

_You look adorable when you sleep._

_-SH  
><em>

Mycroft raised his eyebrow to Sherlock's reaction to each text and then let out a tired sigh.  
>"John Watson. My baby brother's first real boyfriend." He breathed out, intertwining his own fingers together, locking eye's with Sherlock, sighing.<br>"You know, father would not approve of you bein-"

He didn't get to finish, Sherlock was already across the table, hitting Mycroft repeatedly in the face.  
>"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. About. My. Father."<p>

He punched Mycroft in-between each word, his eyes glared at him before he stood up and walked out the door, Mycroft groaned and put his hand on his face, he was covered in blood. He slowly stood up and got changed into another three piece suit, sending Sherlock a text.

_Don't bother coming to my flat tonight or to mummy's.  
>You're not welcome. <em>

_-Mycroft._

Sherlock sighed at the text and punched a wall in the hall way, walking down the stairs and walking to school, finding John and sighing heavily.  
>"What's wrong?" John asked.<p>

Sherlock explained everything and then showed him the text he had got from Mycroft. John sighed and hugged Sherlock, not remembering that they were at school.  
>"Homos" "Gays!" "Faggots!"<p>

Random people shouted at, John held Sherlock back from them.  
>"You can stay with me until he lets you go back."<p>

"Really?"

"Of course."

John smiled at Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek and they walked to English together, they sat next to each other and didn't do much work, they ignored comments and just spoke to one another. It was nice to have someone to speak to, when they wasn't in class together they would text.

Sherlock had his phone taken off him 6 times and John had his taken off him 3.

They spend after school together at John's house. John showed Sherlock where he used to go to school, his old uniform. Sherlock told John a little more about himself.

Things where finally looking up in John's life.

That night, John and Sherlock fell asleep in each others arms. John woke up through the night and decided to go through Sherlock's phone.

Not stalker boyfriend like.

Maybe a little like a stalker boyfriend.

He looked at the sent messages and came across.

_The new kid_

_-SH_

John was angry, was that all he was to Sherlock? Just 'the new kid'? He looked down at Sherlock and threw his phone at his chest and got out of bed, sitting on the floor.

Sherlock groaned himself awake with the sudden movement in the bed.  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

He asked as he turned to see John on the floor.

"The new kid? Is that all I am? JUST the new kid?"

John shouted, Sherlock sighed and stood up, putting his hands on Johns arms.  
>"I couldn't say you were the love of my life now, could I?"<p>

"Who is GL, anyway?" John asked, still angry at Sherlock but he was a sucker for when Sherlock was cute like that.

"Greg. My friend."

John frowned softly and nodded, getting back into bed, letting Sherlock spoon him, they both slowly fell asleep again, John had dreams of Sherlock and Sherlock dreamt of protecting John and he swore if it was the last thing he'd ever do he would find Jim Moriarty and make him pay for what he done to John.


	5. 5

The next 5 months were pretty much the same, Sherlock stayed at John's house and Sherlock ignored Mycroft calls. He knew he'd have to talk to him at some point to fine out who Jim Moriarty was, but for now Sherlock was all caught up in John.  
>One day though, a few days before Christmas, John and Sherlock were laying in John's bed, John hadn't said much all day, they had been dating for around 6 month now and Sherlock knew the signs of when John was thinking about something.<br>"John?" Sherlock asked, quietly.  
>"What?" John snapped, getting up from the bed and crossing his arms.<br>"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, narrowing his eyes at John.  
>"Oh nothing, besides the fact you've never touched me or even seen me in a sexual way." John snapped again and bit onto his tongue, he didn't mean to say that, not at all. Now he might have given Sherlock a reason to leave him, he didn't want Sherlock to think he was some kind of sex obsessed freak because he wasn't, he loved Sherlock and he just wanted to share another first with him.<br>"Oh, John." Sherlock frowned and stood up, wrapping his arms around John, kissing the top of his head.  
>John frowned heavily and pushed Sherlock away from him.<br>"I'm not a child! You can't fix every problem by saying 'Oh, John' and hugging me!" John shouted, Sherlock said nothing to this he just stepped back.  
>"I didn't think you would want to. Because of Jim.." Sherlock sighed.<br>"No! I don't want to think of sex and have him in my mind. Sherlock, I want you there when I see a couple going at it on the T.V." John sighed heavily, Sherlock pulled John into a tight hug this time John let him, from the hug Sherlock took John's chin and gently pulled him up to face him, kissing him deeply, lifting John onto his waist and falling back onto the bed with him, John let out a squeak before he giggled and kissed Sherlock back.  
>Sherlock let his hands move up John's body, pulling his shirt off slowly, kissing down his neck and chest, a moan coming from his lips as John grinded his hips against Sherlock's.<br>Sherlock groaned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he breathed as he took it out.

_I said NO SEX._

_Mycroft_

Sherlock just let his phone fall to the floor, he helped himself out of his t-shirt and laid next to John on the bed, kissing his cheek, his neck, his chest and his stomach. He came inbetween John's legs and undone his jeans slowly, pulling them down but not off completely, he pulled John's boxers down and smirked at his growing member, he put his head down slowly and took John in his mouth. John's pupil's dilated and he brought his head back onto the pillow, moaning slightly and quietly, not wanting Sherlock to think that he was enjoying himself too much.  
>He slowly brought his hand to the back of Sherlock's head, interlocking his fingers in Sherlock's hair, rising his hips up slightly. Sherlock stopped sucking John's member and kissed back up his body, running his tongue along his chest, breathing heavily on John's neck.<br>"Have you got any lube?" John breathed in Sherlock's ear, he was so turned on it felt like he didn't even have a voice.  
>"Yes, my sweet." Sherlock smiled and kissed John, deepening the kiss and sitting ontop of him, straddling him until he heard John shout out for Sherlock to fuck him, until he heard the moans that were shaking John's vocal cords. Eventually, Sherlock had to give in. He climbed off John and teased his mouth with his tongue as he worked his trousers off and John pushed his own off, letting them fall to the floor. Sherlock got inbetween John's legs and hitched them up slightly, leaning forwards so they were sharing the same air and holding his member in his hand, he covered it with lube and kissed down John's neck.<br>"Are you ready?" Sherlock whispered. John could hardly speak; he just nodded with a moan as he felt Sherlock against him, gentle and slow. Sherlock slowly pushed himself in with a groan against John's ear, once he was in all the way he fought the urge to pull out and back in over and over, he rested his forehead on John's and looked him in the eye.  
>"Are you OK?" He asked. John didn't answer with words, he just pulled Sherlock down and snogged his face off. Sherlock kissed John back and thrust his member in and out of him, hitting his prostate each time causing a loud moan to ripple through John's body and Sherlock loved it, he held onto John's shoulders and fucked him harder and faster until Sherlock pulled out and came over John's stomach.<br>They were both hot and sweaty and panting over eachother.  
>"Wow." Was all John could come out with.<p>

Sherlock nodded in agreement as he lay down next to John kissing his cheek tenderly. John pulled some tissues from the draw next to the bed and wiped Sherlock's cum off his stomach, turning on his side to face his lover, curling up in his chest.  
>"I love you." He whispered.<p>

Sherlock was taken back by this, he knew that he loved John but he was so relieved that John said it first, he kissed John on the head and held him closer.  
>"I love you too." He whispered back, pulling the duvet over the two bodies. They both fell asleep, waking up hours later hot and naked.<p>

**I'm so sorry this chapter was so short. D: I will upload two tomorrow for you all, today has been so eventful and mehh!  
>Anyway, I promise the next two will be longer and eventful.<br>Thank you for all the lovely reviews! **


	6. 6

It was February 14th and Sherlock and John hadn't seen each other much since the end of January, they had both been busy buying each other Valentines Day presents.

Sherlock had gotten John a star, he held the piece of papers that proved that there was a star named after John H. Watson. John had gotten Sherlock a blackberry with an engraving on the back.

Sherlock knocked on John's door and John answered with a grin.  
>"I missed you!" John frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around Sherlock, holding him tightly.<br>"I missed you too." Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around John's waist, lifting him up and into the living room.  
>"Where is everyone?" Sherlock asked.<p>

"Work and school."

Sherlock smiled and sat down on the sofa, John sitting next to him.

"I got you something." Sherlock smiled, John tired to hide how happy he was but he wasn't doing a very good job. Sherlock pulled out a box from his school bag and passed it to John.

John looked at him and then smiled, looking down to the box.

"Oh, Sherlock." John grinned and pounced across the sofa, hugging Sherlock tightly.

"I got you something too." John said as he stood up, walking into the kitchen and bringing out a neatly wrapped box, passing it to Sherlock nervously shifting his feet as he stood in front of him. Sherlock opened the gift slowly and smiled down to the phone.  
>"John, I would have been happy with a cuddle." Sherlock laughed.<br>"Open it." John whispered, sitting down next to Sherlock.

Sherlock did as he was asked and opened it slowly, he looked at the front and then John flipped it so he was looking at the back, a grin broke across Sherlock's face.

_To Sherlock  
>I love you.<em>

_John _

_Xxx_

John and Sherlock spend the morning locked in each others arms, it came around to 5pm and Sherlock stood up, holding John's hand.  
>"Where are we going?" John asked, blushing.<p>

"The beach." Sherlock smiled and pulled John out of the house, the black car was waiting for them.

"On stand-by." Sherlock grinned.  
>"As always." John laughed and climbed in, cuddling into Sherlock on the way to the beach, they turned up at sunset, it was beautiful.<br>The sea was crashing against the sand and itself. It smelt beautiful, but it was cold.

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arm around John's shoulder and they started to walk down the yellow sand, John rested his head on Sherlock's chest. They were walking in silence, but it was comfortable, like they were taking in everything that was each other, they were just listening to each other breathe and live. It was amazing.

Little did they know they were being followed, a man in a dark blue suit, pale skin but not as pale as Sherlock's, he had dark black hair and big brown eyes, his hands were in his pockets as he walked up to them.

"Aw!" He shouted out, standing behind the two.

Sherlock turned around with John, John's eyes widened and he held onto Sherlock tighter, pulling him closer with a quiet whimper.

"You two are ADORABLE." The man shouted out.  
>"But daddy's had enough now." He said in a singsong voice.<p>

Sherlock's eyes narrowed in confusion, he looked to John who had frozen in fear, Sherlock let his head work on it, the gears all turning before he clicked.

"Jim Moriarty." Sherlock whispered.  
>The man clapped.<p>

"Sherlock Holmes!" Moriarty grinned and held out his hands to walk closer to them, John flinched back and Sherlock stood in front of him.

"John Watson." Moriarty smirked and moved forward again and John held onto Sherlock's waist.

"You won't touch him." Sherlock scowled, his blue eyes glaring at Moriarty.

"I've been watching you, Sherlock Holmes. And from what I've seen you're not always with him, so it seems like I will." Moriarty smiled. Sherlock moved so he was facing John, kissing his head.  
>"You'll be OK." He whispered, hugging him tightly. John nodded and held onto Sherlock's coat as he turned to face Moriarty.<p>

"And if that fails-" Moriarty carried on, as if Sherlock didn't move. "-I'm very close with Mycroft." He shrugged, smiling.  
>"He owns the British Government. I own him." Moriarty puckered his lips at Sherlock, kissing the air at him.<p>

Sherlock didn't know what to say, he breathed out and just backed into John.

"That's OK, you can run away. I'll find you. I'll always find you, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." He almost whispered at them, he turned on his heels and walked away. Sherlock turned to John and pulled him into a tight hug.  
>"I'll keep you save, I promise. I won't let him touch you." Sherlock whispered into John's ear. John nodded and held onto Sherlock's coat.<br>"Don't let him hurt you if it means he doesn't hurt me. I couldn't live with myself, Sherlock." John sighed, pulling Sherlock into a kiss, closing his eyes and holding him close.  
>Sherlock nodded into the kiss with agreement, his eyes flickering close.<p>

**Another short chapter -_- I'm sorry**. **There's another one to come though! Chapter 7 will be mostly Mycroft & Moriarty. **


	7. 7

**OK, I lied. Hardly any Mycroft in this. I'm sorry. **

"Mycroft!" Moriarty exclaimed as he walked into the flat, looking around and pursing his lips. "Lovely place." He smiled sarcastically.

"Jim." Mycroft sighed and folded his paper down, setting on the side of the arm chair and standing up.  
>"I saw your little brother. He's very protective of his pet." Jim pursed his lips again as he looked around, whistling until he set his eyes on Mycroft. "But you know all about that." He smiled, eyeing up Mycroft's bruises that were just fading from Sherlock's beating.<p>

Mycroft said nothing; just put his hands behind his back cupping them into each other.  
>"What do you want?" He asked, leaning his head back as he walked closer to Mycroft, close enough that they were breathing the same air. Mycroft stayed where he was.<br>"What do you want?" He repeated, louder this time.  
>"I want to see Sherlock's room." Moriarty said, simply. Smiling in Mycroft's face.<p>

Mycroft nodded and turned around, but before the door opened, Sherlock and John were behind it smiling and laughing with each other.  
>"John's mum is getting sick of us we need-" Sherlock stopped speaking, he looked at Moriarty and his brother, he breathed in deeply and looked Moriarty in the eye. John was behind Sherlock, holding onto his arm.<p>

The sudden presence of Sherlock took Moriarty by surprise and by the time Mycroft turned to look at the two teenagers Moriarty already had a gun out, pointing it at Sherlock. John gasped and held onto Sherlock's hand tighter, Sherlock breathed in and looked at Moriarty.  
>"John was mine." Moriarty started, smirking, waving the gun around. "Always mine. Bright little boy, he was so clever. He used to love me when he was younger, you know." He smiled at John and John took a step back.<br>"And then I saw you come. To stop him remembering me, and I will not let that happen." Moriarty fake smiled as he steadied the gun up, pointing it at Sherlock.  
>"Bye bye." Moriarty made a sad face then pulled the trigger.<p>

The bullet went flying through the air, no one was fast enough to move before Sherlock was crashing backwards into John sending them both on the floor.  
>"SHERLOCK!" John screamed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's body, looking at the bullet wound, it was in his stomach.<br>"Oh god, oh god, oh god." John repeated to himself, sobbing as he held tightly onto Sherlock's body.  
>"You can't leave Sherlock." He sobbed into Sherlock's ear, his arms tightening around the skinny body. He looked up at Mycroft who was just standing there, in shock.<br>"PHONE THE POLICE!" John screamed at him, pulling his shirt off and pushing it on the bullet wound, pressing it down.  
>"Oh God Sherlock. Please." He whimpered, breathing in Sherlock's ear "Please." He begged.<p>

Sherlock took one sharp, long breath in, using his strength to put his hand on John's face, John whimpered as he did, tears running down his face, Mycroft was on the phone telling the police to come. Sherlock breathed slowly and carefully.  
>"I love you." He whispered, John started sobbing again.<br>"Sherlock, please!" He shouted, running his free hand through Sherlock's hair. His voice went as quiet as a mouse as he listened to Sherlock's breathing.  
>"I love you too." He whispered, his tears running off his face and onto Sherlock's coat. John looked up and Moriarty was no where to be seen, he didn't know where he went but he didn't care. He looked down to Sherlock and then up to the men dressed in blue, pulling him away from Sherlock.<br>"No!" He shouted trying to get back to him. "Please, He's my boyfriend." John sobbed and fought against the man's arms.  
>"We're going to help him." The man said, pulling John into the flat as they moved Sherlock's body onto a stretcher.<br>"Let me go with him, please." John asked, still sobbing. His brown eyes couldn't make out shapes, they were just watery blurs. The man nodded and helped John down into the lift and into the ambulance, John sat next to Sherlock as they worked on him, they gave him air and that's all they could do. John held Sherlock's hand and breathed in.  
>"please." He whispered to himself, watching the floor as the ambulance sped down the road. Soon they were at Barts, the hospital. They pushed Sherlock in and it was all a confusing blur, the next thing John could see clearly was the waiting room.<br>"Is he OK?" He shouted at a doctor coming out of theatre.  
>"He's stable." The doctor told him.<p>

John whimpered and sat down, sending a text to his mum.

_I'm in the hospital. Sherlock was shot.  
>The doctor's say he's stable. I won't be home tonight.<br>x_

He wiped his nose and sat back, his hand covering his mouth as he waited, His other hand was tapping his knee, he looked at every doctor that came out, they all had a blank expression on their face, John couldn't tell if things were good or bad.

He had fallen asleep after a while and he was woken up at 4am.  
>"Is he OK?" He asked, waking himself up.<br>"He's awake. He's asking for you." The nurse smiled.

John smiled back and followed her into Sherlock's ward, his bed had curtains around it. John pushed the curtains aside and smiled at Sherlock, he was sitting up, leaning back on pillows.  
>"You're OK." John whispered, walking to Sherlock and kissing him once and then kissing his face over and over. "You're OK." He whispered again, resting his head on Sherlock's forehead.<p>

Sherlock nodded and wrapped his arm around John.  
>"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked.<br>"Am I ok? Sherlock, you were shot!" John exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, closing his eyes.  
>"Please, Sherlock. <strong>Please<strong> don't ever leave me." He whispered, his voice breaking.  
>Sherlock nodded and kissed John's cheek.<br>"I'd never dream of it."


	8. 8

The next few weeks were hard, as much as Sherlock didn't want to admit it he was having problems with healing, he couldn't really walk anywhere for 2 months and this frustrated him, he had to rely on John for everything and he hated putting that on the love of his life.  
>"Sherlock" John sighed, sitting next to his wheelchair, Sherlock had his arm crossed and a bruise against his cheek. "You can't try and walk when no one is here, OK?" John sighed, a gentle sigh. He wasn't annoyed or angry, he was just worried, his eyes scanned Sherlock's body and he smiled.<p>

Sherlock didn't smile back.

Sherlock hadn't been happy, not since the day he got shot. He breathed out and pulled John in for a hug.  
>"You'll be aloud out of there in a week." John smiled, it was a broken smile and this made Sherlock's heart break.<p>

Sherlock just nodded and kissed John on the nose.  
>"Together, me and you." Sherlock smiled.<p>

John nodded against Sherlock's forehead.  
>"I don't care if you can never walk again, Sherlock. I'll love you until the end of my life." He whispered, kissing Sherlock softly before he stood up and greeted his mum as he walked through the living room.<br>"Oh, Sherlock." She frowned at him, running her thumb gently over his bruise.  
>"You got to stop doing that." She frowned.<p>

A lot of people have been coming and going from John's house, Sherlock's mum, Mycroft, Lestrade. John was so tired, he had bags underneath his eyes from the nights Sherlock wouldn't sleep.

Nevertheless that week flew by and so did the week after that, half way through the third week Sherlock was walking. John grinned as he walked again, he hugged him tightly.  
>"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.<p>

Soon the both returned to school, Sherlock ignoring the rumours about what happened and John sighing at them.

Before they knew it another year had come around and it was the anniversary of Sherlock's father's death again. People were still on about Sherlock getting shot, mostly the younger years now. Sherlock and John were in the top year of the school.

Sherlock breathed out as he got ready, he pulled his jumper off and looked at John, John smiled softly and hugged him.  
>"It's OK." He whispered, and Sherlock nodded, kissing John's cheek.<br>"Let's go then." He smiled.

They walked to school hand in hand, some younger kids walking behind them.  
>"Is that the boy who got shot? Oh my god he's gay. I bet you his dad shot him because he was gay." The boy behind them sniggered, John felt Sherlock's hand tense up but before Sherlock could act John turned around and punched the boy in the face, kicking him when he fell down on the floor.<br>"Don't speak about his father." John scowled and carried on walking with Sherlock.

In school people stared at John as he kissed Sherlock. He set an example for what would happen if people said things. Sherlock smiled at John.  
>"You didn't have to do that." He whispered.<p>

"Oh, but I did." John whispered back, kissing him softly.

When school ended Sherlock and John went back to Mycroft's, who was still racked with guilt from the shooting.

"Sherlock." He smiled and got up, offering his seat to him. Sherlock waved him off and pulled John into the bedroom, kissing him passionately. John kissed back, giggling as Sherlock lifted his top up.  
>"Sherlock, you might strain yourself." John whispered as his shirt hit the floor.<br>"Then maybe you should do the work." Sherlock shrugged as he pushed John's trousers down. John chuckled and stepped out of them, undressing Sherlock slowly, he kissed him softly then laid him on the bed, kissing down his body and onto his member. John had never done this properly before, but Sherlock seemed to enjoy it when he started to suck.  
>"John, I want you to fuck me." Sherlock whispered strongly.<p>

The words sent shivers down John's back, he got up and breathed out deeply as he kissed Sherlock's lips slowly, leaning over and pulling the lube from the draw next to Sherlock's bed, he breathed out as he coated his own member with the lube and pressed it against Sherlock, John moaned as he pushed himself in, Sherlock did too. John groaned as he went faster and harder, he put his hands next to Sherlock's head and grabbed onto the sheets as he tried to hold on to his climax. Sherlock had his fingers tangled in John's hair, kissing his neck and groaning in his ear.  
>"Fuck!" John shouted out as he came, Sherlock breathed out and kissed John softly.<br>"You were good." He whispered, pulling his boxers up and laying on the bed. John put his boxers back on and sat next to Sherlock, kissing his wound on his stomach before he cuddled into Sherlock's chest.  
>"Do you think we'll be together when we're old?" John asked, circling his finger around Sherlock's chest.<br>Sherlock pondered for a moment before he nodded. "Yes."

John sighed and sat up, looking at Sherlock.  
>"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, sitting up with John, examining his face.<br>"I want to go to the Army." John breathed out.

Sherlock shook his head. "No, John. You can't." He frowned, pulling John in tightly.  
>"Please, I could lose you." He whispered.<br>"I don't want to fight. I want to be a doctor." John shrugged.

"Whole camps get attacked, John! That means Doctor's could die too!"

John shook his head and laid Sherlock back on the bed, he didn't say anything else about the subject, but he knew that he was going to go to the army whether Sherlock liked it or not, he loved Sherlock with all he had but he swore to himself that he'd never let someone else control him.

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Kind of a nice chapter? I don't know. No Moriarty is a nice chapter. Ha-ha. (: Review!**


	9. 9

**I wanted to give John something he needed help with, he's always so calm… Meh! Thank you for the reviews! There was so many versions of this chapter, gaah! (:**

As the exams neared Sherlock and John spend less time together, John spent more time in his bedroom revising and Sherlock spent more time going out with Lestrade, Sherlock didn't need to revise and Lestrade didn't care.

"Where's John then?" Lestrade asked as he sat on Sherlock's bed, looking around the white room before he looked at Sherlock who took a seat next to him.

"He's been busy revising." Sherlock shrugged, leaning his head back before he laid down, Lestrade looked at him and breathed in before he moved in and kissed him, Sherlock didn't know what to do. He loved John, he loved John with all his heart but this was someone new, this was a new way of kissing. It was only a kiss. Sherlock kissed him back and breathed out as Lestrade climbed on top of him, Sherlock groaned before he pushed Lestrade off him.

"I think you should go." Sherlock breathed. Lestrade just nodded and walked out; he walked down the road and on his way to John's house. He didn't like John.

He walked to John's house and knocked the door and John answered the door.

"Oh, Greg… Come in." John breathed deeply and moved out the door as Lestrade walked in; they both stood in the hall.

"Sherlock and I had sex." Lestrade said no hello or anything. Maybe he stretched the truth a little bit, he looked at John and he watched his heart break over his face, Lestrade smiled and walked out of the house.

John didn't know what to do. Sherlock was the love of his life; he had no idea how to react. He picked his phone up and text Sherlock.

_It's over._

Sherlock looked at his phone and breathed out; he went out of his bedroom and to the front door but Mycroft stopped him.

"To your room, revise. Now" Mycroft frowned at Sherlock, Sherlock breathed deeply and returned to his bedroom, he didn't have the fight in him to not listen to Mycroft. He couldn't even text John back, he laid in his bed and just stared at his wall, bringing his blanket close to him, cuddling it.

John sat in his bedroom and looked at the razor blade on the desk in front of him, he took a deep breath in and got up, locking his bedroom door before he took the razor and sat on the floor crossed legged. He had self harmed before, when he was 13 after Moriarty had raped him. He looked down at the faded scar at the top of his arm before he let tears run down his cheeks as he pressed the blade against his skin, sucking his teeth as he let it cut his skin, he breathed deeply as the dark red blood ran down his arm and onto the floor. He watched it and breathed deeply, cutting it again and again until he passed out, it took his family until the next morning to find him, his sister had to kick the door down to find him, John was now laid in hospital his arms covered in bandages, he was still out of it, he had an oxygen mask on, his blankets were tucked underneath his arm, he had tubes coming out of his nose and mouth and a drip in his hand.

John's mum texted Sherlock from John's phone.

_It's Jane. John's in hospital, he tired to kill himself. _

_He's still not awake, he's on a machine to breathe and eat._

The text woke Sherlock up, he read the text over several times before he got dressed quickly and got a taxi to the hospital, telling the cabbie to go faster, he was so worried. His eyes were wide and he couldn't stop patting his knee, he threw money at the driver as he ran out of the car and into the hospital.

"Where's John Watson!" He screamed at the receptionist.

She looked at him then typed in John's name.

"Upstairs room 4, he's in critical condition." She told him, going back to typing whatever she was doing.

Sherlock ran up the stairs and into room floor, he looked at John.

He was so pale.

Oh god.

Oh John.

Sherlock looked at John's mum who was by his side crying.

Sherlock breathed deeply and walked up to the bed witch was underneath a window making John look paler. He looked at Jane and fake smiled.  
>"How is he?" Sherlock asked.<p>

Jane just shrugged and kept hold of her son's hand, Sherlock breathed in and looked to John, he leaned forwards and whispered in John's ear.

"I love you. Please don't leave me." He breathed deeply and held John's other hand, he didn't mean to hold it hard but he couldn't really help himself. He looked down at his boyfriend, his strong boyfriend who was now so weak, who had done this to himself. He breathed out and kissed John's cheek, breathing out as he sat on the chair opposite Jane, running his thumb over the back of John's hand, whimpering to himself. This was his fault, something happened, John broke up with Sherlock and then this happened, he wiped his eyes as teats formed and slowly trickled down his cheek.

A nurse walked in and gave a small smile to the two people sitting next to the 17 year old who had tried to kill himself, she checked the machines and gave a look.

"What? What is it?" Sherlock asked, standing up but keeping hold of John's hand.

She didn't answer she just ran out to the doctors.  
>"His heart rate is dropping! He needs attention!" She shouted.<p>

And then it was a blur to Sherlock, he was pushed out of the way by two doctors, more came in and they stood around the bedside, what they were doing Sherlock couldn't tell, Sherlock looked around and let more tears come down his cheek.  
>"Oh, God no..." He whispered.<p> 


	10. 10

Hours have passed since John was rushed away. 5 hours.

Sherlock had called Mycroft in and of course he walked through the door and ran up to him.

"Please, tell them who you are, tell them you demand to see John!"

Sherlock shouted at Mycroft, desperation in his eyes. He looked terrible. Mycroft straightened his back and sighed.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<p>

Sherlock explained how he was found and how there was no note, it took Sherlock a while to tell Mycroft because he was sobbing grossly.

Mycroft nodded at Sherlock and walked over to John's mum, Jane, she looked better than Sherlock, it was clear she had left the hospital to get changed in the 5 hours John had been taken away.

"Mycroft Holmes." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. She shook it and half smiled.

"Sherlock has been here all night." She pursed her lips then sighed, looking over to him. "He's so worried."

Mycroft nodded. "Evidently."

Mycroft walked over to a doctor who had walked out of a room, telling him who he was and who John was. The doctor nodded and spoke back to Mycroft. Mycroft smiled and nodded, patting the man on his back before he walked to Sherlock, leaning next to him, he was laying on the bed that John was before they took him away.

"He's fine, Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes brightened, he jumped off the bed and looked around.  
>"Where is he?" He shouted at Mycroft.<p>

Mycroft looked at Sherlock and breathed out. He shook his head and took Sherlock's arm and leaded him into a darkened room, there was no windows in this one. There was a lamp that was on by the side of John's new bed. He was laying flat on a bed, there was more machines around him, more wires connected to him.

"John."

Sherlock whispered to himself, walking carefully over to him, taking his own coat off and putting it over John.

"I will be here when you wake up."

He mumbled, smoothing his hair softly, more tears coming down his cheeks.

Weeks passed, John didn't get any better and Sherlock stayed by his bedside, Lestrade came to see him, he was racked with guilt.

"He did it because of me."

He said as he walked into the room, Sherlock looked over to Lestrade, his eyes were dark, he glared at him and stood up.  
>"What did you say?" Sherlock asked.<p>

The nurse who now knew Sherlock well enough to know what he's going to do she walked over and asked Lestrade to leave…

"He looks like he's getting better." She smiled, smoothing John's face. "Getting his colour back." She muttered.

Sherlock looked at her and then to John, a smile came across his face an actual smile.

"You've never told me your name." He looked at her, smiling.

She smiled shyly at him, moving her blonde hair away from her shoulder.  
>"Molly."<p>

"Nice to meet you, Molly."

Another week passed, Sherlock hadn't left the bedside.

But today, it was a Friday, John always loved Fridays, the machine started beeping, Sherlock looked down to John then called for Molly, she walked in and grinned.

"What? What is it?" Sherlock asked, impatiently.

"Watch." She told him, nodding towards John.

So Sherlock did, he watched. And he watched as John slowly opened his eyes.

3 months and 2 weeks.

He looked around and then to Sherlock then to Sherlock's coat around him and then he noticed the machines, he blinked again and again before Molly walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"John… You've been in a coma."

John looked at her, he was confused.

"W-Who's John?" His voice was croaky, he looked around at Sherlock and then Molly.  
>"Oh no." Molly muttered, standing up and getting the doctor.<p>

Once John was unhooked from the machines he was sitting up on the bed, he had his hands in his lap and he was staring at the ground. Sherlock stood at the door, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" John snapped at Sherlock.

Sherlock was taken back; he breathed out and stuttered to himself.

"I- I'm Sherlock." He smiled, well he tried to smile. He failed.

John raised his eyebrow.

"I'm John… Apparently."

Sherlock chuckled, he still had his sense of humour, that was a good thing.

"Are you gay?" Sherlock asked, swallowing as he looked away from John.  
>John looked Sherlock up and down and shrugged.<br>"I guess." John smiled. Sherlock smiled back and moved closer, bringing his phone out his pocket, showing him pictures of himself and John.

Most of them was them kissing, but there was one of them smiling at the camera.

John nodded, blinking.

"And you're my boyfriend?"

"Yes. We've been through a lot together. You saved my life when I was shot." Sherlock smiled and then he thought of something, John wouldn't be able to remember Moriarty. He smiled brightly as he thought of that, now he knew John wouldn't wake up screaming in the night because of him.

**Ohhh geez, I know, I'm a bitch. I just don't want it to get boring! I might put up the next chapter now, but if now it'll definitely be up around mid-day (British time)  
>Thank you all for reviewing! <strong>


	11. 11

The next few weeks were weird for Sherlock he'd say something to John and John would just stare at him blankly; it was still nice to teach John about everything.

For John it was like he was just meeting Sherlock.

After about a month John had caught up with everything important, he was laying in Sherlock's bed and Sherlock was playing his violin, John's eyes were closed as he listened. He enjoyed Sherlock playing the violin. Sherlock stopped after a few minutes and sat next to John, smoothing his hair.

"Hey, I was thinking…" John started, pursing his lips. "Have we had sex?"

Sherlock laughed and nodded, kissing John softly on the kiss.  
>"Twice." He smiled. John breathed out.<br>"Who... You know..." He made gestures with his hands.

"You received the first time and I did the second." Sherlock chuckled; John nodded and smiled, kissing Sherlock softly, Sherlock looked at John and smiled, just watching him as he breathed up and down.

"Do you know how you got into that coma?" Sherlock asked, sighing softly as he took John's hand. John shook his head…  
>"I can guess." He mumbled.<p>

Sherlock frowned as John pulled his sleeve up, he had never seen them properly before, he had always avoided it. He ran his finger over the deep scars and sighed, kissing them softly.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft walked into the room and looked at the two.  
>"You have a guest." Mycroft's voice was uncertain, he walked back out and waited for Sherlock to follow.<p>

Sherlock pulled himself away from John and walked into the living room, John breathed out and followed.

He looked at the man standing there and raised his eyebrow, his heart flickered a bit in fear but he wasn't sure why.

Sherlock stood in front of John and then John came to stand beside Sherlock, looking up to him.  
>"Who's that?" John asked, smiling.<p>

"James Moriarty." He smiled, walking forwards, glancing at Sherlock with a smirk before he put his hand out to John. "But you can call me Jim." He smiled at John.

John smiled and shook Moriarty's hand.  
>"I'm Jonathan but you can call me John." He chuckled, Sherlock eyed the both of them before he stood closer to John, taking his hand in his own as soon as it dropped from Moriarty's.<p>

John smiled at Sherlock and shuffled closer to him, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
>"I just popped in to see how you were, John.. I was a friend of your mothers when you were small." Moriarty smiled, clicking his neck before he looked at Mycroft.<br>"I have your number, I'll text you." He grinned before he turned on his heels, walking out. Moriarty had full intention of texting John, but first he sent one to Sherlock.

_Best part is you can't tell him what I've done. _

_He won't be able to take it mentally and he'll shut down and it'll be your fault._

_I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me, Sherlock._

_-JM _

Sherlock looked at his phone when it buzzed and he sighed heavily, watching John as he looked at his phone witch was ringing.  
>"Do I like that song?" He chuckled to himself as he read the text.<p>

_Hi John, It's Jim.  
>I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything, ANYTHING at all then I'm here, day or night.<br>_

_-Jim. X_

He changed his tag on the end of the text, incase John looked at Sherlock's phone. He also added a kiss, it's meant to mean you want to be romantically involved with someone, and it would piss Sherlock off.

John didn't reply, mostly because Sherlock pulled him into the bedroom and frowned as he laid on the bed, letting John nuzzle into his chest.  
>"I don't like him."<br>"Who, James?"

"Mhmm."

John frowned and kissed Sherlock's chest softly.  
>"Why?" He asked, looking up at him.<br>Sherlock paused and pursed his lips, he looked down at John, he was so happy, he couldn't ruin that and risk losing him again.

"Just don't."

Sherlock shrugged. John laughed and cuddled into Sherlock, closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep, he dreamt about Sherlock and Moriarty. Sherlock fell asleep too.

_Good Morning. _

_-Jim x_

The text woke John up, he stopped the buzzing before it woke Sherlock up, he looked at the text and cuddled more into Sherlock, pulling the blankets over himself as he texted back.

_Why are you up so early?  
>-John<em>

_Couldn't sleep. How's everything?  
>-Jim x<em>

_Fine, Sherlock's asleep. I don't blame him though, it's 6am on a Saturday._

_-John_

_Yeah, I guess. What are you doing later?  
>-Jim x<em>

_I don't know, Sherlock has to go to his brother's birthday party, he wants me to go but I'm not really feeling it. I'll just stay in Sherlock's and watch T.V_

_-John_

_Why don't you come and hang out with me?_

_-Jim x_

_Sure, why not?  
>-John<em>

_I'll call you later.  
>-Jim x<em>


	12. 12

The night rolled around and Sherlock was dressed in a nice suit, he looked lovely. John smiled at him and watched him struggle with his tie.

"Come 'ere." He mumbled as he stood up, wrapping the tie around Sherlock's neck and doing it up, pushing the collar down over it.  
>"You look lovely." He whispered, kissing Sherlock's cheek.<p>

"Please come." Sherlock pouted and John shook his head.  
>"I've never even met them!"<p>

"You have…"

John gave Sherlock a look and Sherlock backed down. Mycroft, Sherlock and John walked out at the same time, Sherlock and John shared a kiss before John walked back to his house, he barely remembered the way Sherlock told him.

"Hi, John!" His mum exclaimed, hugging him tightly, asking how things are and how he is, they sat and talked for a minute before he looked down to his phone that had started ringing.

_**Jim Moriarty** calling _

_Accept _| _Decline._

John pressed accept and pressed the phone to his ear, smiling softly.

"Hey… I'm at my house, OK, I'll meet you there. OK, bye."

John smiled and stood up, hugging his mum goodbye

He reached the subway, smiling as Moriarty came out and greeted him.  
>"John!" He shouted in greeting and pulled him into an embrace.<p>

"Oh-Hello." John laughed nervously and hugged Moriarty back.

"Let's go for coffee." He smiled at John and walked towards a coffee shop, John followed him into a starbucks, sitting down across from Moriarty.

"You and Sherlock seem to be OK." He mused. John raised an eyebrow.  
>"How'd you mean?"<p>

"Well, you know he was the reason you ended up in the coma." Moriarty shrugged, stirring the coffee the woman had sat down on the table. John opened his mouth to speak but Moriarty cut him off.

"He treated you like shit, cheated on you, told you to go die." He mused again, smiling at John. John breathed in and shook his head; Jim nodded and drank his coffee.

John breathed out deeply, running his hand through his hair, he didn't know what to do, say or think, Sherlock was so amazingly nice to him but why would Jim be lying about this to him? John breathed out and sighed softly.

"Oh." He whispered, breathing out, looking over as Jim moved so he was sitting next to John, he put his hand on his knee and smiled at John.  
>"It's OK, you know." He whispered.<p>

John looked at him, he was good looking, he had nice teeth, John swallowed as he watched Jim's lips, Jim picked up on it and smirked, leaning in and kissing John, John kissed him back slowly, Jim rested his hand on the back of John's head and John moved his chair closer to Jim, he pulled back from the kiss and leaned his head on Jim's forehead.  
>"I shouldn't have done that." He whispered.<p>

"You should've." Jim whispered, kissing John again before smiling at him.  
>"I got to go." He whispered, breathing out and standing up, walking out of the coffee shop.<p>

Moriarty sat there and stared at the spot where John just was. He could see why Sherlock liked him, he was funny, a good kisser, nice looking.

Was he starting to feel something for John Watson? No, not possible. Not at all. No. No. No.

John returned to Mycroft's flat and lay in Sherlock's bed, thinking about what happed with Jim, he was going to tell Sherlock as soon as he came in.

Around two hours later the door opened and Sherlock walked into the bedroom, John stood up and stopped Sherlock hugging him.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, frowning.

"I kissed Jim." John frowned and sighed as his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was like Jim was watching them.

_Nice tongue moves. _

_-Jim x_

Sherlock looked at John and sighed, John didn't reply he just put his phone back into his pocket, sighing softly as he looked at Sherlock.  
>"I'm sorry." He whispered.<p>

Sherlock breathed in and pulled John into a hug.  
>"It's OK, I forgive you." He breathed out, kissing John's head.<p>

John hugged Sherlock back and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Sherlock. "

**I'm just being so mean to little Sherlock ): cry! Tehe  
>Reviews welcome! ;D<strong>


	13. 13

**I'm so so so sorry that this is on so late, my bloody laptop charger broke and I haven't been able to write -_-  
>Also, sorry for how shite this chapter is. I'll write a couple today.<br>Reviews welcome**

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were the same as ever, John was learning more about who he used to be and who Sherlock was.<p>

Mycroft has been keeping out of their business, Sherlock was grateful.

"I want to join the army, Sherlock." John said, they were laying in Sherlock's bed, Sherlock had his head on John's lap and John was sitting up on the pillows.

Sherlock swallowed and looked at John, he found it amazing that the urge to want to join the army was so strong he hadn't forgotten about that when he had forgot who he was.

"OK." Was all Sherlock could say.

"You can join when you're 16." John breathed, looking down at Sherlock, smiling weakly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll be leaving me and you promised you wouldn't."

"But I didn't."

"John, please."

"I'll do what I want Sherlock."

Sherlock's head fell down onto the bed as John moved to a standing postion.

"You can't tell me what do to." John breathed, his cheeks were red.

"I mean, I am my own person. I can do just what I _damn well_ please!" John was shouting now.

Sherlock stood up and sighed softly.

"I just don't want you to get hur-"

"No! Shut up! I won't get hurt. I don't care if I do, Sherlock because I want to go!"

John took a long look at Sherlock before he left, he slammed the door on his way out. Sherlock's eyes looked around the room before he ran out after John, all he seen from the corridor window was John getting into a cab.

He brought his Blackberry out of his pocket, running his thumb over the engraving before he brought up John's number.

'John, please don't do this.

-SH'

John looked down to his phone, sighing heavily as he read over it, he wanted to do this. He couldn't be with someone if they didn't believe in him. He knew it wasn't that Sherlock didn't believe in him, it was that he wanted to do what he wanted. He didn't want to be tied down.

'It's already done, Sherlock.

I'll write to you.

-John.'

Sherlock stopped running as he heard his phone vibrate, he looked down at it and he felt his whole world crash around him, he couldn't hear any cars or people. It just felt it was him and the lonely.

He tried to reply but he ended up dropping his phone. He stared into nothingness.

After a while he slowly picked his phone up, texting John back, typing at the keys slowly.

'OK.

I love you, John.

Please remember that.

-SH.'

He pressed send on the phone and walked back to Mycroft's flat, sitting in his bed and staring at the wall, he was waiting for his phone to vibrate, but it never did.

John walked into the Army base, he had already signed up. He was going to tell Sherlock quicker. But he thought it was best to do it fast, like ripping off a plaster.

He looked around at the men running around, he breathed deeply and walked into the trainer, he handed him a uniform.

John was happy, he went and got changed. He would miss Sherlock, but they'd be back together one day.


End file.
